


Welcome to wonderland（未完）

by Abyuanss



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyuanss/pseuds/Abyuanss
Summary: Tonight！





	Welcome to wonderland（未完）

日日树涉坐在角落里安静地欣赏着杯中的美酒——或者说，是透过装着美酒的水晶高脚杯观察着周围的环境。戴维斯家族的财力名不虚传，接待客人的大厅布置得金碧辉煌，而不久之后，这里将接待众多比这大厅更加光彩夺目的大人物们。不少人不惜重金求一张晚宴入场券，为的就是接触这些大人物，以此寻找飞黄腾达的机遇。  
即使是涉，混进这样规格的宴会也花了一点功夫。但是，他却不是为这些大人物而来。  
"‘魔术师’先生……唔，很抱歉打扰您，但是家父希望现在见您。"身着白色晚礼服的少女独自翩然而至，向着涉优雅地行礼。涉内心叹一口气，表面上则是微笑着起身回礼。  
"是美丽的小姐您的要求的话，我一定欣然前往☆"优雅礼节之外俏皮的一眨眼让对面的大小姐微红了双颊，她连忙转身掩饰自己的失态，在前带路。涉心不在焉地笑着，不紧不慢地跟在她后面，目光不着痕迹地扫过某个方向。  
——那里，就是他今晚的目标，一枚镶嵌着一块价值连城的宝石的银制胸针。事实上它的价值并不足以使他动心接下委托，涉真正在意的是当下流传的消息——某个名气与他相当的同行此次目标也是这枚胸针。涉可是对这位怪盗先生慕名已久，所以几乎是欣然地接下了这个他往日绝对不会考虑的委托。  
"但愿一切顺利。如果来得及，还可以在他生日之前赶回去……一个惊喜！要以怎样的姿态出现呢？……啊，可期待的事真是太多了……"涉在心里默默盘算着时间，嘴角的笑容因此真实了许多。真是一日不见如隔三秋呢，不知某个远在他乡的人近来如何？

觥筹交错，歌舞升平。水晶灯柔和的光洒在人们精美的面具和华丽的衣装上，亦在晃动的酒液中摇曳生辉。碰巧救起了主人家落水幼子的涉作为戴维斯家族的贵宾，与满面威严的家主一起华丽登场。不能到大厅享受美酒和美景，涉早就有些不耐烦，如今好不容易从与家主的谈话中摆脱，他立刻投入到人类观察的伟大事业中。  
敏锐地辨认出一个又一个伪装过的大人物，涉忍不住感叹起这个家族的人脉之广与影响力之盛。不过这个念头也仅仅是一闪而过，了不起的怪盗先生用不着冗杂的人脉也能做出一次又一次完美的演出，这可全是靠自己的能力。说起来这也是他无比欣赏那位怪盗先生的原因之一——他们可能是业界唯二两个全靠自己的能力而出名的高手。他也是为了寻求乐趣吗？会和自己一样因做出独一无二的表演而兴奋吗？这样想着，涉不禁微笑起来。突然地，不知是察觉危险的本能作祟还是什么，涉若有所感地回头望了一眼门口。  
——不，那里什么都没有。他有些迷茫地转回头。那里不过是几位正在入场的普通宾客。涉在心里暗暗责备自己的冒失。但是他没看到，就在那几位宾客之中，有一个人在他收回视线后准确地捕捉到了他的方向。

打发走两个前来搭讪的不速之客之后，一位身着白色晚礼服的女性微不可察地叹了口气。银玫瑰面具挡住了她大半脸颊，只露出一对闪闪发亮的碧绿眼眸。  
"哎……居然觉察到了嘛。"她挑了一个不起眼的角落坐下，不动声色地调整着礼服。"她"，或者说他，正是魔术师先生日日树涉一直苦苦等待的对手。怪盗先生今天专程盛装打扮，只为从这座戒备森严的府邸中带走那枚价值连城的胸针，顺便完美地赢下这场不见硝烟的战争。天祥院英智迅速地打量了一遍四周，却一时无法找到刚才那束目光。  
"好像从开始就处于劣势啊……不愧是魔术师先生，手段确实不俗。"回想起跟在主人一家身边的魔术师先生，英智摇晃着手中的高脚杯饶有兴味地笑了。红酒摇晃的波纹映在洁白的桌布上，晃出几道浮动不定的浅影。虽然不能完全确定此魔术师就是彼魔术师，但是这位魔术师确实给了他一点不同寻常的感觉。这一次大概要辛苦不少了，英智在心里默默想着，不过——谁让这如此有趣呢。  
只是就这样扔下了一个人……确实有些良心不安呢。英智想着某个人的笑容，不知不觉自己也笑了起来。没关系，等到此事终了，他会把自己的一切全盘托出。从那以后，怪盗先生就再也不用出现了。

"……amazing！您的见解居然如此独到，真是令我敬佩不已。是的，正如您所说，这是爱的奇迹……☆奏响音乐吧！高歌赞美吧！只有这样才能表达我对人类的无上敬意！人间的美丽也正在于此……"  
英智托着腮，静静地聆听着不远处那位魔术师先生和另一位少女谈论莎士比亚。那位魔术师先生真是非常有趣，虽然一举一动略显浮夸，然而他对那些著作的剖析都是一针见血，甚至有些与英智自己的观点不谋而合。他的青梅竹马莲巳敬人，那个守序派的好先生，曾经不止一次说他的观点与主流相差甚远。因此能遇到这样一个知音，让他难得激动了一番。不管他是不是那位神出鬼没的魔术师先生，他都打算与对方好好结交一番——嗯，说着好像机会就这么送上门来了。  
在桌面上轻轻敲动着的指尖停顿了一下，英智抬起头来，无比自然地露出一个纯真的笑容："这位魔术师先生，有事找我吗？"

涉从未想过这样一种情况。  
扔下交往对象，像偷情一样去会面一个神交已久的同行高手，然后发现他们是同一个人。  
他一直以来都否认这种戏剧性巧合的存在，直到今天，他不得不思考起这种巧合存在的可能性。  
面前这位他怀疑是那位怪盗先生的女性无疑是与他在一年零四个月前相识并且在一周前刚刚确定情侣关系的天祥院英智。在他这个伪装大师面前，英智的伪装虽然已经足够在座骗过其他人，可却完全逃不过他的双眼。更何况涉早已熟悉他的一举一动，这些小动作不经过专业训练是很难掩饰起来的。然而为什么要说自己赴老友之约而离开又在这里以这种面貌出现……涉不想去思考那个接近唯一答案的可能。  
幸好他今天做了混淆视听的伪装。这是成功和自己的男朋友搭讪成功后很长一段时间里他脑子里唯一剩下的念头。  
"是我的问题冒犯到您了吗？为什么从刚才起就一言不发呢？"大概是为了更完美地伪装成女性，英智此时微微歪着头，眨了眨眼不解地问道。涉突然感觉心脏漏跳了一拍。如果是以他本来的面目做这个动作的话……压抑住某种奇怪的冲动，涉彬彬有礼地回应。"没什么……只是您让我想起了一些事。您读过浮士德吧？……"  
天祥院英智，真是一个永远都能给他带来惊喜的人。下定了决心，涉重新恢复了冷静，看着面前的人认真聆听的样子，他勾起了唇角。  
既然你开心，那就好好陪你玩一把。反正这一次也是谢幕演出……若能博他一笑，即使演砸一次也无妨。  
"……您真是我见过的最睿智的几位女性之一。不知我有没有荣幸请您跳一支舞？"不知不觉与英智交谈了许久，舞池中已经有不少宾客跳起了舞。涉稍带恶趣味地提出了这一请求，没想到英智只是笑了笑，就把手优雅地搭在了内心惊讶无比的涉手上："当然可以，魔术师先生。"  
——一直以来的愿望居然在这种地方实现了。糟了，不告诉他自己的身份是不是有点失策……  
——这位魔术师先生确实有趣。已经多多少少对我的身份有所判断了吧？既然不想那么快就完成任务，我当然乐得与你玩一把。  
怀着南辕北辙的心情，两人不约而同地挂起了完美的笑容携手步入舞池。涉怀着无比忐忑的心情将手搭上英智腰侧时，英智却无比自然地扶上他的肩膀。  
"那么，我们开始吧？"

两人在舞池边缘起舞。偶有宾客与他们擦肩而过，也不过是为这两个耀眼的东方人多停驻片刻目光，没有人会想到他们正是那两位大名鼎鼎的怪盗。而对于他们两人来说，这支舞又是另一种体验。即使是已经判断出了对手是英智的涉，也不由得投入到这场紧张的竞争中来——无他，能与旗鼓相当的对手一决高下的机会实在难得，虽然决定放弃胜利，他也要好好享受竞争的过程。  
而令涉无比满足的还有一件事。作为一名称职的魔术师，涉伪装自己的技巧更为高明。他用一点小把戏改变了其他人眼中自己的体格，这使他刚巧又和穿了高跟鞋的英智一样高。涉因为这不可思议的巧合弯起唇角，这稍纵即逝的笑容就被一直观察着他的英智捕获。  
"您的心情似乎不错呢。"英智没有涉那样高明的伪声技巧，但是也足以把声音保持在不让人起疑的中性音色上，只有涉这个行家才能听出的一点不和谐的沙哑就像羽毛般，撩拨着他今夜格外躁动不安的心弦。  
"啊，是这样呢。大概是因为邀请到了像您这样一位光彩照人的天使与我共舞，您能接受我的邀请真是令我受宠若惊。"涉无比自然地回应，两人目光交汇，互相在对方眼里发现了和自己同样的火焰。"能被您这样评价真是荣幸。"英智笑着回答，"不过您也很了不起呢。您一定是一位了不起的艺术家吧？对文学有如此独到而精辟的见解，真是令我大开眼界呢。"  
"我只不过是一个只会表演哗众取宠的骗术的下等演员而已。倒是您的表演令我吃惊呢。"涉保持着彬彬有礼的微笑抬手让英智轻盈地转过一圈，等到两人再度靠近时才继续开口，声音保持着只有两人才听得到的范围内。"这样的有勇有谋，真是让我自愧不如啊。"  
音乐渐入高潮，小提琴的一串半音阶如同逐渐升腾的火焰。英智眯起眼笑了。"我又怎么比得上您的先发制人……请允许我冒昧提问，您在宴会开始前已经接受了邀请做戴维斯家族的安全顾问了吧？能够将目标的安全把握在自己手中而不引人生疑，这样的华丽表演我可望尘莫及呢。"他装作有些苦恼的样子歪歪头，"但是您又要如何摆脱老戴维斯的关注前往收藏室呢？又要如何才能让出现在保险室的自己不引起老戴维斯的怀疑呢？啊……还真是让人伤脑筋呢。"他带着点狡黠的挑衅看着面前的魔术师，"恕我直言，您的选择实在是太失策了。"  
英智当然不会期望靠这一番话就把对方劝退，但是他深知说得越多就越容易透露一些信息，这样东拉西扯一大堆他总不好什么都不回答。"说的是呢……"涉听完这话居然露出了苦恼的表情点了点头，"戴维斯先生年事已高但是仍然不改当年风采，好多事情总要叮嘱再三才放心。只是您，没有主人家的许可您又将如何到达花园另一端的机密区，又如何突破安全防卫进入收藏室呢？"  
"看来我们真的是不相上下呢。"英智若有所指地笑着回应。这时一曲即将结束，想要交换舞伴的宾客们彼此靠近，他们就趁这时没有引起丝毫注意地退出舞池。"既然如此，我们还是早些开始行动吧。也只有这样才能真正取得胜利，不是吗？"行走中，英智微微侧头，像是与情人密语一般在涉耳边轻声说道。"正合我意。"涉不动声色地感受着耳畔温热的吐息，"那么，很高兴认识你，祝你好运。""很高兴认识你。顺便说，我喜欢你的歌德。"英智向他眨眨眼，又回到原来那张桌子旁边吃点心去了。  
涉接受了戴维斯家那位大小姐的邀请与她共舞。转过一圈之后，那张桌子旁边就没有了英智的身影。

英智不慌不忙地穿过走廊来到花园。即使是号称气候温和的此地，一月份的冷空气还是让他忍不住打了个寒战。他抬头估计了一下摄像头的范围，迅速迈出步伐躲进树丛的阴影里。艰难地跋涉片刻后，他的身影消失在一棵大树之后。没过多久，他又从那里走了出来，这时他已经卸掉了自己的伪装。  
深色大衣，深色长裤，黑色围巾挡住脸颊，黑色礼帽挡住淡金色的头发。他在树丛中穿行，几乎与阴影融为一体。凭着事先做好的功课，英智很快就摸到了收藏室附近。然而接下来的路更加艰难，因为前方再没有植物遮挡，更是有一队警卫巡逻。而收藏室除了正门，连窗户甚至通风口都没有。要想进入收藏室，正门是唯一通路。英智观察片刻，却转身就走，向着一侧借着树荫掩护一路到了围墙边。  
他悄无声息地爬上围墙，迅速贴到一座岗亭下，等到哨兵用对讲机向上级报告一切正常之后，英智立刻把人敲晕，然后小心地将他靠在墙上。哨兵每半小时向上级报告一次，英智有足够的时间跑到另一端如法炮制敲晕两名哨兵再回到正门前。他平复了一下呼吸，从腰侧拔出四把装着麻醉弹药的袖珍手枪一一上膛，然后用绳子将两根树枝微微压弯绑在一起，又在上面涂了点什么药水。做完这一切，英智又开始小心翼翼地移动，这一次他到了正门一侧一段距离的位置，但是更加靠近树丛边缘，小心翼翼地埋伏起来观察着警卫们的一举一动。  
很快，他看见一个警卫朝领头者说了什么，领头者立刻派出了两个两人小队朝两个方向奔去。同时他也拿起了对讲机，大概是在呼叫增援。现在门前只剩三个人，明明是大好的机会，可是某一个环节却出了点问题——药水还没有腐蚀断那根绳子。英智在原地等待着，没有过多惋惜，只是想着如果不成功应当怎样取得目标。过一会探查情况的士兵就会传来情报，增援的人员也会赶到，那时候大概会对这个区域进行一次地毯式搜查。那么我就……啊，看来暂时不用了。英智惊喜地听到侧后方轻微的树枝相互碰撞的声音，它也如英智所料成功引起了领头者注意。他派出了一名警卫去探查，自己则掏出手枪，与另一名警卫拿出十二分警惕守在门口。  
英智微笑起来。等到那个警卫进入树丛，英智立刻拿起两把手枪向着门口两人射击。运气不错，一个人被打中了腿，一个人被打中了肩膀，至少是都倒在了强力麻醉药下。英智却不敢停顿片刻，立刻扔下手中两把拿起另两把，一边稍作瞄准击倒了树丛中的警卫，一边关注着另两人的情况。所幸没有异常，英智又把用过的三把枪重新上膛，小心翼翼地挂在身侧。经过一些改造，他还是很信得过这些小朋友的安全性的。他迅速跑进门，向着最后的目标奔袭而去。  
与此同时，涉也正在前往收藏室的路上。与英智的直奔目标不同，他一路上绕了不少圈子，终于完成了他的工程。涉把它小心地收进他"魔术师的空间"里，不知道想到什么，温柔地笑了起来。然后他又一次恢复了那种被他用来当成第二层面具的笑容，悠闲地走进了收藏室。

作为戴维斯家族的至宝之一，那枚宝石胸针被重重保护，英智花了一点时间才到达了放置它的房间前，开始用特制的工具开锁。他瞟了一眼时间，不由得皱起了眉头，然而手下的动作却一丝不乱，终于平安地打开了门锁。  
"晚上好，亲爱的怪盗先生。"从后方传来的声音让英智吃了一惊，随即反应过来这是谁，于是头也不回地继续着手里的工作。"晚上好，魔术师先生。看来我要感谢戴维斯小姐，感谢她为我争取了如此多的时间。"说这话的时候，他转过身来，手里托着的赫然是那枚宝石胸针。涉看着那枚胸针充满赞叹地笑了。"我确实很佩服你……不过是我的一点放松，你就已经拿到了它，真是一个行动力满分的高手。"他说着向英智走了过来，英智不动声色地笑着，手指摸上了袖珍手枪的枪柄。"但是，由于我知道了一些事情，它导致了这一切已经毫无意义……"他看了一眼英智手中的胸针，"而不告诉你这些显然是不公平的。于是我来了。"他张开双臂停了下来，平静地看着英智。  
英智轻笑了一下，却把那枚假胸针放进了胸前的口袋。"那么，告诉我新游戏的规则。"涉愉快地笑起来，却继续向前走到英智面前，慢慢抬起手："这个送给你。"做完这一切，他又好像什么事都没有发生过一样，走到一面墙壁前，开始摸索着什么。英智抬手把帽子上的东西取了下来——一顶小小的黄玫瑰花冠，花瓣上还沾着几星晶莹的水珠。他挑挑眉，却什么都没有问，只是把它照原样放回帽子上。  
"好，就是这样了。"另一边，涉站起身，学着方才英智的样子托起了手中的胸针。"现在，这座庄园里所有的警卫都在朝这边赶来，庄园外的一些势力也已经行动起来包围了庄园。加上之前你拿走假胸针时出动的警卫，我们大概还有三分钟逃亡。"英智点点头，却指了指头上的花冠，"这个会影响我的发挥。"明明是平静的语气，涉却不知为何听出了谴责的味道。"抱歉，我……"他伸出手想要摘下花环，却被英智闪开了。"你继续。"他一脸严肃地盯着涉，好像什么都没有发生过，他也没有带着那顶花环。  
"好……"涉无奈地笑起来，"我们一同行动出逃，被发现或者后逃脱就算输，输家就要帮助赢家拿到胸针逃离。就是这样。"涉指了指手上的表，"那么，现在只有两分钟了。"英智闻言挑挑眉，什么都没有说。就好像有一道无形的发令枪般，英智突然像离弦的箭一样冲向门口，涉也紧随其后冲了出去。两个人并肩在黑暗中奔跑起来。跑到某处时，英智突然转了个弯。涉想了想，还是按照原来的方向继续奔跑。这时前方视野里突然出现了两个人，涉连脚步都没有放慢丝毫，从兜里抓出一把什么甩了过去，两个人立刻捂住了眼睛惊呼起来。靠着这样那样的魔术道具，涉轻松地从庄园中脱身。但是他却没有放松警惕——庄园之外尚不知有多少戴维斯家族的帮手或是想趁乱夺走胸针的人埋伏。他正犹豫朝什么方向突破时，某个方向忽然传来一声枪响。于是涉立刻毫不犹豫地朝那里奔去。


End file.
